


Definitely An 8

by idektvshows



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Serena and Bernie in a bed.. what more of a summary does one need?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fanfics have been posted to my Tumblr account and I *eventually* decided it was perhaps a good idea to sign up for A03.. SO here is my first official fanfic posted here!....
> 
> Nothing like starting off your Ao3 account with a smut fic is there...?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave comments, I am always looking to improve my writing!

Serena watched as Bernie laid next to her, a big smile on her face.  
“Wow" Serena exclaimed breathlessly, placing her hand over her heart, which was hammering away.  
“That was-” she looked at the blonde, in wonder, trying to think of the most appropriate word to describe how she felt.  
“Amazing" she finally concluded, licking her lips, blushing like a school girl.  
Bernie grinned proudly, her cheeks burning.  
“I’m glad" she pursed her lips together, a feeling of achievement washing over her.   
“You definitely did enjoy it” Bernie teased as she kissed the brunette before pulling away, gazing adoringly at her.  
With her cheeks burning, Serena spoke comfortably and truthfully.  
“You make me so happy" she told the blonde as she brushed her finger tips over the blondes arm. With her eyes burning with adoration, Bernie replied, sincerely.  
"You make me happy”   
Serena wanted to show Bernie how happy she made her so she decided to straddle the blonde before kissing her passionately. Pulling away before passing out from the lack of oxygen caused by kissing the love of her life. Serena’s eyes searched Bernie’s, her fingers tracing her face, a lustful grin spread from the corner of her lips as she moved her head. She began kissing and gently biting at the blondes neck and jawline. Smoothing the area of skin with her tongue, she listened as Bernie quietly gasped and hummed at what the brunette was doing; her hands stroking up and down Serena’s sides and across her body as she became aroused. Leaning back, she placed her hand on the blondes chest reassuringly as she lowered her head taking Bernie’s hardened nipple in her mouth and the other between her fingers. Flicking, licking and sucking them with her tongue and lips, a soft gasp escaped the blondes mouth as she tangled her fingers in the brunettes hair, seeking more contact. Serena looked up at the blonde, her head was back, her eyes shut and mouth partially open. The look of pure pleasure on the blondes face sent a sensation of pleasure to her core.  
Once she was satisfied with her work on the blondes breasts, Serena pressed a kiss to her neck, before whispering hotly into Bernie’s ear.  
“Open your legs” she purred. Bernie complied without hesitation, a surprised and desperate gasp escaped her, her lips parting once more as the brunette bit down on her ear lobe before whispering.  
“Thank you”.  
The descend to lay between the blondes legs consisted of a trail of wet kisses down the valley between her breasts, not missing the opportunity to massage them and play with her nipples again. Settling between her now open legs, Serena felt delirious, her head spinning in absolute pleasure at how wet and ready Bernie was for her. Serena licked her lips before leaving a trail of wet and hot kisses across her abdomen, causing her muscles to twitch and her legs to start shaking. Turning her attention to Bernie’s inner thighs, deliberately avoiding where the blonde craved it the most, she began caressing them, kissing them, biting them, swirling the areas with her tongue. She marvelled in delaying the pleasure, she found it to be the hottest thing, watching as her girlfriend quivered, gasped and murmured from beneath her.  
Serena dipped her head and swiped her tongue from the blondes clit down through her wet folds, poking her tongue playfully into the blondes opening before sliding her tongue back up to her clit. Bernie gasped at the contact, a jolt of pleasure pulsating between her legs, words left her mouth incoherently, her hips rolling forward pleading for more. She continued to use her tongue to her advantage, licking through her folds slowly, soaking Bernie’s juices with her tongue. Sending a continual wave of pleasure to circulate Bernie’s body. Serena listened as the blondes breathing changed, it becoming severely affected by her tongue.  
“Serena-” Bernie managed to utter out in absolute desperation. Looking up, the blonde was looking down at her, her eyes were black with desire and need. Keeping the eye contact, the brunette swirled her tongue around Bernie’s clit, causing a guttural moan to emerge. Her lips parting as she threw her head back against the pillow, her chest heaving. Her hands finding the brunettes hair, taking it between her fingers, pulling it gently as she thrust up to meet her mouth.  
Managing to roll her head forwards, Bernie had her mouth open, unable to do anything but moan in pure deliciousness and watch as Serena made love to her with her tongue and lips. Bernie’s thrust her hips, in the direction of the brunettes mouth, needing more contact.   
“Serena” she growled. Her fingers pulling at the brunettes hair desperately. With her eyes locked on the blondes, Serena waited a few seconds before running her fingers through her folds before she thrust her fingers into Bernie without warning, sending her into a state of pleasured frenzy. She couldn’t hold back; collapsing back against the pillow, Bernie moaned louder than she had previously done, as Serena repeated her actions, thrusting in and out. Bernie’s moans and whimpers kept coming out, filling the walls of the bedroom. Unable to articulate her words, she continued to mumble, moan and murmur as she hit her high, she came.. hard. Her orgasm more powerful than she ever thought and anticipated. Her muscles clenching and pulsating around the brunettes fingers.

Serena had never ever thought this could be such a beautiful experience. She watched as the blonde shook beneath her, how her back arched, how her chest heaved, how her moans filled the room, how her lips were parted, her eyes shut, head partially back. It was truly breath-taking. 

Serena continued to pleasure Bernie until she had completely rode out her orgasm. Coming down from her high, she barely managed to lift her head up, still completely out of breath, with a look of pleasure and exhaustion across her face she fluttered her eyes open, barely managing a whisper she wiggled her finger at the brunette before quirking her lips.  
"Come here.“  
Bernie took Serena’s face in her hands, pulling her in for a rough and much needed desperate kiss. Moaning blissfully as she tasted herself on her lips, Serena pulled away and took comfort next to the blonde. She grinned, feeling proud of herself and what she just did.  
Once her breathing returned to normal, Bernie spoke in amazement.  
"Are you sure you’ve never done this?”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment” Serena laughed.  
Bernie turned on her side, facing Serena she cuddled up to her, her head pressed against the brunettes chest, listening to her heartbeat.  
Serena’s fingers stroked up and down Bernie’s back, she was staring up at the ceiling thinking, a smile formed, biting her lip in anticipation, she spoke,  
“So what would you rate me?” Serena asked.  
Surprise and astonishment flooded Bernie’s face as she suddenly lifted her head, looking at her.  
“What?” she asked in wonder, her eyes searching Serena’s which were sparkling.  
“You heard” Serena smirked, suddenly feeling extremely confident.  
“My, my, Serena Campbell” Bernie teased, titling her head to the side, she thought before smirking, her eyes meeting Serena once more.  
“Definitely an 8.”


End file.
